Buckles are used in various applications to selectively connect and disconnect components together. For example, a belt used with respect to pants includes a buckle having first and second connection members, such as a male connection member and a reciprocal female connection member. Also, various backpacks, bags, articles or clothing, and the like include buckles.
A conventional side-release buckle assembly, for example, includes a male connection member that is configured to mate with a female connection member, such as shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,472, entitled “Buckle.” Each connection member is configured to retain a strap, such as a seatbelt or backpack strap, for example. The male connection member includes integral buttons that may be engaged to release the male connection member from the female connection member, thereby disconnecting the buckle assembly.
Typically, one or both of the connection members is secured to a component, such as a strap, web, or the like. For example, a male connection member may be secured to one end of a belt, while a reciprocal female connection member may be secured to an opposite end of the belt.
One type of buckle assembly includes a plate that is slid in multiple directions with respect to a component in relation to a counterpart structure of the buckle assembly in order to secure the buckle assembly to the component. However, the process of sliding the plate in multiple directions may be difficult and counterintuitive.
Another type of buckle assembly includes a plate that has obtrusive edges that are susceptible to catching on material. Another type of buckle assembly provides a ratchet-type securing structure that may also prove difficult to mount to a structure, and may be not be aesthetically desirable. Still another type of buckle assembly includes a plate and counterpart structure that are integrally formed and molded as a single piece and may be used with a component having a particular defined size and shape.
In general, the process of manufacturing known buckle assemblies and securing them to components may be time and labor-intensive.